Harry's hidden prowess
by LonefulWander
Summary: Harry has ability unknown to the world and his protective nature will show them sooner then he would like (H/F) just a tip harry is going to be beat up in this badly and quite graphically just a tip
1. Chapter 1

Harry discovers happiness

Harry sat in his box room at number 4 privet drive aimlessly strumming his guitar which he had bought from a shop in south London after at the end of last school year he had no idea why he had bought it he thought it would provide him with something to do in these long nights at the dursleys. Although he had found that the only place to play was on the roof past half nine at night he didn't know any songs per say but he knew all the cords so he could string a few together to make a rudimentary tunes he was happy with this and with school only two weeks away he was fairly content.

An audible pop was heard behind him

"you know if you were any noisy you'd be back there "harry began"

must you give me this lecture every time" said the man who was standing behind him throwing him something.

harry caught the flying object with minimal effort and it was revealed to be a can of coke smiling he cracked to open as the figure sat beside him

" so come on spit it out or do i have to force you to tell me the man smiled

"I'm just tired with the dursleys want to go to the burrow i miss my friends harry said shacking slightly as he did so

" hey pup i will have none of that Sirius said with his trademark grin

" i know potters never cry and neither do marauders harry mumbled still upset that he have to wait till the Hogwarts express to see his friends. They sat in silence for a while neither one of then felt awkward but just content to sit and watch as there meetings had become of late

"FREAK!" Harry heard something bellow "that's my cue harry mumbled although skinny he could easy swing from the roof to his window in a single movement Sirius waited for harry to disappear before he himself disapparated.

lying on his bed blood dripping from his back as he was used to at this point he just seemed to not notice as he was beaten after getting off the roof Vernon had begun as he always did by a few punches but then went to whip i know it seemed medieval but having it steel tipped was the worst part to it as the steel would rip any new skin that tried to form.

Harry tried to ignore the pain. A strange rumbling sound approached Harry's window although definitely familiar the noise got louder and louder, harry reached for his wand and pointed it at the window and bringing it level with the window ready to attack whatever approached he took and breath a steadied himself. He released the breath at the sight at what was actually coming a blue flying car that harry knew all too well as it pulled alongside his window it seemed to be missing a passenger

"Fred George what are you doing and where's Ron" harry said relif dripping from his voice

"keeping mum at bay of course now come on get your stuff don't have all night" laughter filled then room as harry hurried to get his trunk ready.

"Here take Hedwig" Harry said still smiling at the memory of the last time he did this. Although this he noticed a lack of Vernon trying to pull him back in "here" he heaved as he handed the trunk to the twins who accepted it

"you know as you once said to our brother most muggles aren't accustomed to seeing a flying car and if you take much longer they will all see us now will you please get a bloody move on" George laughed

"alright I'm done now let me in" harry said

"oh no harry the thing you need is your broom as it's now a race see ya at home" the twins laughed as the car began to pull away

"when will they ever learn" harry mused grabbing his firebolt and shot out of the window with his guitar strapped tightly on his back no way was that staying there. Harry felt the wind slap him in the face as he flew although chunky the car was no slug harry was having a bit of difficulty keeping well the twins although they did have a few minutes head start. After 20 minutes of desperate lying harry finally pulled alongside the twins

" you know I swear that thing has gotten a hell of a lot faster" harry grumbled as the twins tried to stifle the laughs

"awww poor harry kins is all alone well come on were almost home" anyway George laughed. the two objects began there decent towards the burrow

"aw fuck" Fred shouted as he saw who was standing in the doorway it was mrs weasly holding Ron by his ear painfully it would seem as well as he kept squealing

"FREDRIC AND GEORGE WESALY!" Molly shrieked "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN"

"well mother we have been rescuing a friend of ours form a living hell" Fred replied calmly

" and who were you rescuing this time" molly quizzed

"me "harry replied stepping into the living room

"harry my boy why didn't you say it was you" molly screeched harry remained silenced as he was too tired to even formulate an answer

"mum can we please sit down I'm pretty sure poor Harry's about to faint" George said stifling a yawn

"you two no but harry can" molly replied calmly

"but mum" Fred whined

" you" were in a car he was on a broom who really needs the rest here" she said with a glare

"thanks" harry said but as he reached for a chair everything went black

Harry awoke to the familiar ceiling of the burrow he began to sit up but as he did so he was thrown back onto his back by a brown missile

" HARRY" The object screamed

" you know being pushed onto the ground isn't advised after passing out Hermione" harry groaned "and by the way why are you here" he asked

"didn't Ron tell you" Hermione asked

" Hermione I was here 10 minutes before it went black now how long have I been out" harry asked

"2 weeks" Hermione answered meekly

" right, now what was Ron supposed to tell me" harry asked

" ohhh were going to the world cup so get up were going in like 5 minutes"Hermione answered

"so hold on where you going to leave me here" harry shouted

" never Ron even said if u didn't wake up he would carry you there himself we never leave a man behind I believe where his exact words" Hermione laughed "come on you don't need a bag just yourself and whatever you want to bring" she finished

"ill catch up I want to change" harry said

"harry you do realize you are awful liar right" Hermione scowled "I'm not going until you are walking where I can see you and that's final" she said sternly

"fine" harry snapped slowly he rose to his feet and took his shirt from the nearby table and began walking with Hermione after a few steps he stopped and pointed his wand into the air "accio firebolt" he said and once again began walking after about 20 minutes harry put his hand out and his broom shot into it he simply slung over his shoulder and kept going hardly even noticing its arrival just continuing to walk along in silence after a while they caught up to the weasly and the digarys harry always enjoyed chatting to all the weasly and even cedric was a great guy soon arriving at the world cup and setting up camp.

"Ron I'm going to go flying for a bit" harry called into the tent

"ok just be careful I don't want to deal with a hysterical girl again please" Ron begged

harry laughed as he shot into the air after flying about 700 meters he came to a stop a hovered and just began watching the giant campsite suddenly something caught Harry's attention left of him it was fireworks man about to set off his wares harry just laughed and looked towards the horizon suddenly his broom shook violently and began to spiral out of control harry looked down to see what he was going to hit " oh shit clear the ground I have no control" harry yelled but alas no one could hear him and the front of the broom caught the ground and harry was sent flying into a figure carrying a bucket of water which sent them both tumbling to the ground with the stranger ending up on top of him. Harry groaned and looked up in to seemingly endless pools of sparkling blue. Words seemed to fail him his brain working overtime as he tried to formulate a sentence " I'm so sorry but would you mind getting off me please "harry stuttered unsure as what to say in his position

"oh sorry" the girl said nervously harry laughed and turned to walk away "wait please" the girl called in a beautiful French accent and harry froze had he done something wrong had he hurt her he spun round to her staring at him " what's your name" she asked acting as if nothing had happened a few minutes prior

harry sighed here we go again wanting for moment to lie to her but he just couldn't bring himself to " ok but before I do you have to tell me you not going to treat me differently" harry said quietly

" O K " the girl said suddenly very curious

" ok here goes, my names is harry James potter" he said clearly

"good to meet you mister potter my name iz fleur delacuor" she answered laughing

"what's so funny" he asked "why would I treat you different it'z just a…ohhh are you zat arry potter" she said sternly

"yes" was his answer although he immediately regretted it

" ok just wanted to make sure" she finished the conversation continued back and forth finding out about each other and ages and stuff that like that harry was entirely intrigued by the captivating girl in front of him he could stop listening to her or trying to catch a glimpse of her eyes or her beautiful silver hair which seemed to go on forever "arry, I must get going to my family but can we meet tomorrow" she asked

"sure" harry answered and the two laughed but strangely fleur stood there for a few second before seemingly deciding on something which harry soon discovered as fleur pulled him into an embrace that would put even Hermione's to shame harry returned the hug but after a few seconds realized fleur was tracing his recent beating marks through his shirt and pulled away Fleur looked horrified but said nothing as her eyes seemed to lock on the approaching man and she stiffened terrified harry turned behind him and looked back at fleur this was all the information he needed the man still approached and was soon in Harry's face "

out of the way pipsqueak" he growled

"no" harry said firmly

"this thing behind you has no rights she is a toy and it's my turn" the man attempted to push harry out of the way only to be met with fist to his nose the man stumbled and pulled his wand "how dare you" he screamed

harry just calmly drew his and muttered the first spell that came into his head "_rictasempra" _he yelled red light shot at the attacked but he easily dispelled it and cast his own

"_bombarda" _harry threw himself left as the spell hit where he was originally standing creating a massive crater at this point fleur had her wand at the ready and cast three spells that harry couldn't even begin to pronounce at her attacked but once again all had no effect the man laughed" _stupefy" _ he said cruelly and fleur was thrown down helpless as the man approached victorious

harry once again stood up and in front of fleur

"you won't hurt her" harry said clearly exhausted the man kept laughing and put away his wand walked to harry and raised his fist but before he could strike harry attacked and delivered several punches on the man's head dazing him before harry gave him four headache punches knocking him out harry ran to fleur and helped her up

"come on" harry said blood pouring from a cut on his cheek "I'm walking you home" he smiled

"no I don't need you to" fleur deadpanned

"look if you give me permission or not I'm walking you home so take a pick I walk with you or I follow you your choice" harry said his mind still in defend mode

"alright fine just don't dawdle" she said harry wandlessly called his broom to his hand and began walking


	2. Chapter 2

Ff ch2

After a quick walk with fleur which had him showing his scar or pointing his wand at the many men how made beelines strait for her they arrived at what can only be described as a place in tent form even without even walking in to it

"Well here you Fleur" harry said quietly and had one last scan of thee area before allowing fleur to continue.

Fleur couldn't understand it why had this boy put himself in harm's way for her she was just a veela after all. Even with him being immune to her allure was one thing but to then openly defend her and she thought in that small instant he would have died to protect her but she threw those away as they couldn't possibly be true but she was still not going to just let this intriguing boy get away from her she couldn't not just yet

"Arry please come in I want to introduce you to ze family" fleur said slowly UN sure of how he would respond to her statement

Harry froze not knowing what to say why this startling girl would ask him that he was just the boy who crashed into her after all know I have to believe in myself more I can kill a basilisk I can deal with this

"Sure why not" Harry replied and followed her inside and was even more awestruck then he was last time the inside was as I not larger than a mansion itself with a central room and 11 rooms leading off of it all of it was adorned with golden decorations and gems gleaning

"Fleur delacuor!" A voice shrieked in front of them and harry was frozen to the spot as a wand was placed on to his throat his breath hitched in his neck and he froze

"Mothzr no e iz my friend!" yelled fleur begging her mother not to harm harry "_e saved me from a man who was trying to rape me please power your wand please" _fleur begged her voice cracking as tears began to form in her eyes. Madam Delacuor hand lowered and harry finally was able to release the breath he had been holding his eyes darted around trying to calm him down

"Fleur _kitchen now!_ Her mother yelled and the two marched into the agasent room _"now would you kindly explain what that boy is doing here" _she whisper yelled clearly furious

" _ he is here because he saved me from that man and then made the point of walking me home to make sure I wasn't attacked again he is different mama he isn't affected I know this" _ fleur said still trying to hold back the tears

_"I don't care if he's the damn king of the world I don't" _at the moment something broke her sentence it was the sound of a guitar being strung like and intro to a song she walk to the flap and pulled it back and gasped at the sight before her there sat harry with her husband's guitar playing it masterfully "_come here and be quiet" _she snapped

Fleur obeyed her mother and peeped out the curtain her heart leaped as she saw him his black hair hanging over his face tears hitting the ground.

Harry _

The curtain snapped closed behind the two women and his heart sank why couldn't he just have said no now he has gotten fleur in a shit ton of trouble his heart was going like crazy he had to calm down but the only method he had was in the weasly tent he was terrified panic filled his every second eyes darting around to find anything to calm him down his eyes locking on the black acoustic guitar that sat lent on a table walking over to it he picked it up and pulled the strap around his neck well I hope they don't get mad at me he thought and began to play a song he knew all too well

Neutral_

Fleur was trying to keep herself from walking into the room and dancing to Harry's playing but she held firm and focused her energy on not passing out from shock as harry began to sing

** Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road**

**Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go**

**So make the best of this test, and don't ask why**

**It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time**

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,**

**I hope you had the time of your life.**

**So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind**

**Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time**

**Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial**

**For what it's worth it was worth all the while**

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,**

**I hope you had the time of your life.**

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,**

**I hope you had the time of your life.**

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,**

**I hope you had the time of your life.**

She couldn't believe it Harry's voice was pulling a her in a way she couldn't possibly understand and in that moment she made a decision she exited her hiding place and threw her arms around him holding him

"Fleur I I'm sorry I didn't think I just picked it up im sorry" harry babbled trying to come up with an excuse as to why he had just picked the guitar up and began playing but all that came out was a load of apologies dumbass he inwardly cursed how could I be so dumb

"Arry im not angry with you but zere iz one zing I must ask you" fleur said her voice shaking as much as she was

"And what would that be" harry asked worried about what her answer would be

Fleur took a breath and steadied herself "play aozer" she asked hope making her heart race with anticipation

"Fleur im sorry but I can't I would need my guitar and it back in the weaslys tent" he said sadly

"Well why don't you summon it fleur suggested it would come to you" fleur said inwardly begging for him to call for or it she just had to hear his voice again it gave her a feeling she couldn't describe "please"

"Well I could but all the songs I know need full band and I always had my godfather conjure self-playing ones" harry muttered helplessly

_"Mother please im begging you"_ fleur spoke in rapid French _"fine" _her mother muttered and flicked her wand and a drum set and floating bass guitar appeared behind harry he smiled and cast the summoning charm

"Fleur what's hiding behind your mother's leg" harry asked his voice low with worry

"Ohhh zere you are fleur said arry zis is my sister Gabrielle" fleur said happily

The girl hid further behind her mother's leg

"Hey im not going to hurt you come on come out I bet you have nothing to hide" harry said sweetly

The small girl peered from behind her hiding spot and looked at fleur who nodded the girl slowly walked out into view she was unmistakably a miniature fleur the same flowing silver hair.

Harry knelt down so he was at the same height as the girl who had glint in her eyes "why hello Gabrielle I'm harry, harry potter he said his voice sounding like a loving uncle meeting their niece for the first time

Gabby's eyes darted to fleur who nodded in conformation with a smile across her face gabby ran from her hiding place and headed straight for harry

Harry was ready for Gabby's assault and as she threw her arms around his neck he simply put his arms around her and spun around.

Gabby's screeching laughter was echoing al around the tent as she was spun around by the boy who lived after a while harry had to stop spinning but instead of putting her down he just placed her on the side of his hip looking like a mother when she carry's her child

Gabby was blushing furiously at the last few minutes so she just buried her face in Harrys neck to hide her embarrassment Fleur was gobsmacked her usual quiet sister was holding on to a boy she had known for precisely 10 minutes like he was some treasure

Harry smiled

A whooshing sound broke harry from his thoughts he held out his free hand and a sleek black Gibson les Paul embroider with blue water crystals the entire thing was a stunning peace of craftsman ship

"Gabby im going to have to put you down I have to keep a promise to fleur "harry said weekly

Gabby slowly let go of him and ran to fleur "what_ promise"_ she asked

_"He promised me he sing another song" _fleur whispered

The girls sat on the sofa that faced the nervous 14 year old boy took a breath and focused himself "madam delacuor what is your regard to language of the swearing kind"

"I don't care I don't really want you here but my daughters seem to like you so do what you want but don't ask me for anything" she snapped

"MOTZER" fleur screamed she was never more mad at her mother held it in

"Well ok then" harry said sadly well I guess this one is called stay the night harry smirked as he started strumming the intro

**Well I ain't got much time so I'll get to the point  
Do you wanna share a ride and get the fuck out of this joint?  
I've got an impulse so repulsive that it burns  
I wanna break your heart until it makes your stomach turn**

Fleur was stunned by Harry's transformation was he was playing his hair was loose he want looking at anyone just the ground his hands going like lightning and that feeling in the pit of her stomach was back

**I got to know if you're the one that got away  
Even though it was never meant to be**

So say you'll stay the night  
'Cause we're running out of time  
So stay the night  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
Say you'll stay the night  
'Cause we're running out of time  
So stay the night  
Well I don't wanna say goodbye

Well you're so sick and tired of feeling so alone  
Well I don't understand the point if you have to go home  
So won't you stay and count the circles 'round my eyes?  
And we can watch the stars until the sun begins to rise

I got to know if you're the one one that got away  
Even though it was never meant to be

So say you'll stay the night  
'Cause we're running out of time  
So stay the night  
I don't wanna say goodbye

I gotta know if you're the one that got away  
Even though it was never meant to be

Say you'll stay the night  
'Cause we're running out of time  
So stay the night  
I don't wanna say goodbye

I gotta know if you're the one that got away  
Even though it was never meant to be

Say you'll stay the night  
'Cause we're running out of time  
So stay the night  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
Say you'll stay the night  
'Cause we're running out of time  
So say you'll stay the night  
I don't wanna say goodbye. 

Harry finished his eyes once again sprouting tears as he didn't want the girls to take the song the wrong way he looked up to see fleur and gabby where both in tears panic rushed through him "im sorry im sorry I guess that was the wrong song to choose I just I" he kept babbling just looking for the wright words to say for the girls to forgive him

Fleur was in a state of shock tears where streaming down her face not because of the song it was the way he was apologising for what he had sung she couldn't think of anything else she ran to him a threw her arm around his back but she wasn't expecting his reaction would be to scream in pain she pulled away "arry what wrong with your back" she asked her mind racing to figure something out as to why he screamed her mind flashed back to when she had first hugged him the bumps and lines along his back his jump when she tried to trace them her mind clicked into the realisation "show me" she ordered

"show you what" harry asked his voice shaking as he really didn't want for fleur to know in how bad condition he really was

"You know damn well what I mean mister potter now in not asking im telling" fleur shouted tears still running down her face

" fine but send gabby away she might get nightmares if she sees me it might make her physically sick should I say how I should look" harry said defeated

"_Gabby go in the other room now"_ fleur snapped

"No said gabby defiantly "I want to see" she said defiantly

"Gabby please" harry begged not wanting to scar her for life with what he was about to revel

"NO!" she shouted "im staying"

"Then I truly sorry for this" harry said turning around his arms went to his shirt and pulled it off

Harry heard a gasp the sound or crying and when the sound of vomit filled the room he put his shirt back on without a sound

Fleur_

As harry pulled off his shirt fleur gasped at what she saw harry back was covered in deep gashes, burn marks, buries and seemed to be more blood and bare flesh then skin she couldn't stop herself from balling out in tears and turned round to cheek on gabby who had her head hidden her hands weeping loudly fleur looked to her mother who was trying to keep something in but ultimately fail as she vomited on the floor and rushed to Harrys side apparently the mother in her had taken over she began by telling harry to take his shirt o again so she could treat the wounds fleur couldn't believe the boy who had defended her would have gladly died for her had such wound he must have been in agony every time he tried to punch the man before or even playing his beloved guitar her tears where beginning to stain her face as she couldn't stop them harry was still bleeding but not a single sound took over him he just stood there apologising for having caused there reactions her heart couldn't take it she passed out.

A/N

that took a while well here it is second chap hope you enjoy

just a personal not user PaC if your going to crit my story like that a least let me talk you through each of point you laid out in your reveiw im not and idea theif and i never will

loneful wanderer

out


	3. Chapter 4

Ff ch3

Harry screamed for twentieth time in what seemed to two minutes as madam Delacuor cast another sealing charm on his gashes and cuts

If you keep screaming I won't be able to do this Madame Delacuor said her voice sounding more English than Fleur's

Harry wasn't listening as all he thinking was how much pain he was in as another charm hit his back he cried out again and tried to worm away

If you do that one more time I will tie you to this bench she warned and I highly doubt a certain someone will be to impressed if that happened she whispered

Harry blushed bright red "I have no idea what you are talking about" he stated hoping that that would be the end of any questioning on that front

"And I know you don't want someone to see you like this but who I can't say and before you say it its your body language" madam Delacuor said curiously

Harry was about to respond when she poured disinfectant over one of his deeper gashes he tried to stifle a scream but it was no use his voice echoed around the tent again.

Fleur was still trying desperately to block out the sound of harry's screams she had awoken half an hour ago in her bed in the tent still confused as to how she got from the main room to here she walked out of her room looking for any kind of proof she was not alone looking over at the sofa she saw Harry's guitar placed against it

Good he's still here then she thought unwilling to let him go quite so easily

Another scream echoed through the tent fleur cringed why did she have to do that to cause him so much pain she inwardly cried she was sure she heard voices from the room and crept closer and placed her ear to the flap

"Ok ok that's enough" harry groaned his back now more painful than ever

"Harry do not think I won't call fleur in here to tell you to do something then im sure you'll listen to her" her mother snapped

Urrrr why must her mother be so embarrassing she thought although she had just realised harry had gone quiet at the end of her threat

Fleur was stunned did she really mean that much to him but she quickly shook the thought from her mind and sat down and picked up a magazine.

Harry sat up and shook his head if he didn't know any better he would've sworn that Mrs Delacuor was trying to cause him pain but he cast those thoughts to the back of his mind as he was still in agony from the past twenty minutes of so called treatment he sat up and walked over to the desk where his shirt was sitting.

After throwing it on he turned to mrs delacuor "thank you where are the girls I would like to say goodbye before I leave" harry said

"Gabby is behind me in that room there and I think Fleur's in her room" mrs delacuor replied and walked away back into the main room

" ok just walk in say goodbye and leave don't stay longer" harry internally said taking a breath he walk through the flap to see gabby sitting on the floor playing with her dolls

"arry!" gabby screeched as she ran toward him once again harry just picked her up and spun her around

After putting her down harry knelt down so he was at her level "what have we here" he asked kindly

"mamam said I should stay here for a while arry will u play wiz me" she asked with a puppy dog look

Damn it harry thought I can't even stand Hermione's puppy dog look how in the hell does he have a chance here

"ok but only or a bit" harry gave up

A pop was herded at the entrance to the tent fleur looked over to see her father Sebastian delacuor walking in

"_ ohhh good afternoon my darling I don't suppose you haven't seen a boy named harry potter around have you his friends are going out of their minds looking for him" _ fleur sighed

"_he's through there playing with gabby he's been here all day with me" _she answered

Without a word Sebastian walked towards where fleur had pointed and looked into the room a goofy smile had appeared apon his face

Inside the room he saw harry sitting in his old rocking chair with gabby curled up in his arms and he was softly singing to her hecouldn't detect what song but he just walked back to fleur

" _Darling can you go rescue him from gabby I need to send a notice to my boss about the security of this event" Sebastian told fleur _

Fleur had been alive long enough to know when her father was ordering her to do something she quickly exited the room

Soon returning with harry looking very tired and needing sleep gabby must have shattered him

" Mr delacuor let me offer my deepest apolagises for my intrustion into your home for this week harry picked his guitar and broom up and turned toward the fire place

"Arry" Fleur called "I will see you tomorrow no?" fleur asked her heart begging for him to agree

Harry looked to fleur took a breath a expected a punch to the face " yes sure" he said a grabed a handful of powder and flowed away

"oooow im really bad at this "harry moaned sitting up he saw all of the weasly clan and Hermione just staring at him

Harry just stared at the ground and braced for the abuse but was surprised when he got a hug from each of them and they just walked away harry at this moment didn't give a fuck he took his ipod from the table and turned it on to listen to a song that always reminded him of an old girlfriend

**I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?  
I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone**

I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)

You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that i trust you  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?

So don't try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late.

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know,  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
You're nothing but a lie

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
I know you're nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
You're nothing but a lie  
Lie  
Your love is just a lie 

He turned it off and went to bed shattered

A/N

Hey guys sorry for short chap but I let the last one pretty crap so that the end and the next one is going to be so long so might take a while

Thanks

And PLEASE can I get some new reviews please I want to know what you think thanks

And im looking for a beta so pm

Loneful wanderer out


End file.
